The Dark Powerfull Eyes
by Arya Ramadhan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang manusia yang sangat benci dengan seluruh manusia karena suatu hal, hal yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Ia memiliki kekuatan mata yang berbahaya dan hanya ia yang memilikinya. Semacam apa kekuatannya? Kalau berminat baca aja. Hati-hati ini gaje dan mainstream.
1. Chapter 1 The First Division

" **The Dark Powerfull Eyes"**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, yang lainnya kira-kira aja sendiri.**

 **Pair: Terserah para reader. Yang terbanyak itu jadi pairnya.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang manusia yang sangat benci dengan seluruh manusia karena suatu hal, hal yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Apakah itu? sebaiknya jangan dibaca ya.**

 **Warning: Dark!Naru, TerlaluHebat!Naru, Telekinesis!Naru, KekuatanMata!Naru, MasterKenjutsu!Naruto, Mainstream!Naru, OOC!Naru, ini Naruto dibuat hampir agak mirip kayak Yuu Otosaka di Anime Charlotte tapi kayaknya kekuatannya beda.**

 **Rate: M (Buat Jaga-jaga sapa tahu ada ikkeh"nya)**

 **Stay Reading and You know, it's Mainstream!**

Chapter 1

Naruto Pov On

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Jika kalian berpikir darimana aku mendapatkan uang, itu karena aku bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen ichiraku. Kalian tahu aku sangat membenci seluruh manusia karena salah satu dari mereka telah merenggut nyawa orang tuaku saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Oh iya, soal penampilanku, aku memiliki rambut hitam jabrik panjang, kulit yang seputih susu, dan mata hitam yang kelam dan juga entah kenapa aku sangat disukai oleh murid perempuan di Kuoh.

Pov Off

Saat ini Naruto terbangun dari kasurnya dan menatap jam yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, ternyata masih jam enam lewat lima ya, oke lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya Naruto lalu memakai baju seragam sekolah dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya

Skip langsung ke sekolah…..

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun." Tatapan biasa ke penggemarnya.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun jadilah pacarku." Tatapan sedikit tajam ke penggemarnya.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun menikahlah denganku." Tatapan tajam ke penggemarnya hingga membuat FGnya itu sedikit agak takut.

Begitulah teriakan murid perempuan di Kuoh saat melihat Naruto yang dengan tampang datarnya memasuki sekolah dan menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan tidak gaje tersebut.

'Terkutuk kau para manusia tampan.' Batin Trio Bokep/Hentai/Mecum/Homo siapa lagi kalau bukan Issei, Matsuda, Motohama.

Dalam perjalanan di kelas, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut merah (Reader pasti dah tau).

"Maaf ya." Ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Yah, tak apa." Jawab gadis tersebut, yang kalian duga pasti Rias. Disaat gadis tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dia merasa pipinya memerah saat melihat ketampanan Naruto, tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa Naruto ini murid baru yang baru masuk seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau murid baru itu ya?" Tanya Rias sedikit basa-basi.

"Hn" Gumam Naruto yang tidak jelas iya atau tidaknya.

"Oh, kalau begitu salam kenal. Namaku Rias murid kelas XI IPA 1, kalau kamu?" Tanya Rias.

"Naruto. XI IPA 3. Sampai jumpa." Jawab Naruto seraya pergi ke kelasnya.

'Wah tampan juga ya dia, namun aku merasa ada kekuatan samar-samar dibalik matanya itu' Batin Rias lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Skip Pulang Sekolah…..

Saat ini sudah sore sudah waktunya Naruto untuk pulang ke sekolah. Disaat Naruto sedang berjalan di kawasan yang gelap, tanpa rasa takut Naruto berjalan karena itu rute tercepat menuju rumahnya. Namun disaat dia melewati kawasan tersebut tampak sesosok gelap melesat kearah Naruto, dengan tanggapnya Naruto menghindar dari sosok itu yang diketahuinya adalah iblis.

"Cih, apa yang maumu Iblis-chan?" Tanya Naruto sebal sekaligus ejekan.

"Mauku? Aku ingin membunuhmu lalu memakanmu hidup-hidup, makhluk rendahan." Jawab Iblis liar itu.

"Hahaha, kau ingin memakanku? Apa tidak salah." Ujar Naruto dengan gelak tawa yang membuat jengkel iblis itu.

"Aku tidak main-main. Lebih baik kau hentikan tawa bodohmu itu." Ucap Iblis dengan marahnya karena dihina oleh makhluk rendahan menurutnya.

Swush…

Iblis itu lalu menerjang Naruto dengan cepatnya dan tentu saja dihindari oleh Naruto. Namun disaat iblis itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Naruto dengan kecepatannya sudah berada di belakang Iblis itu dan mengeluarkan pedangnya entah darimana lalu menyabetkan kepada Iblis itu…

Crash…

Dengan pedangnya Naruto memotong kepala Iblis itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Cih, merepotkan saja." Setelah berkata begitu Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akhirnya, dia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan saat dia memasuki kamarnya entah kenapa matanya sangat sakit dan berdenyut dengan kuatnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan lemasnya dan lalu pingsan di tempat.

Tepat pada pukul delapan malam, Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Oh, iya. Tadikan aku pingsan." Ucap Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berganti baju. Namun, disaat tengah mengganti baju tiba-tiba ada yang mengetokkan pintu.

"Iya, iya, tunggu dulu." Perkataan Naruto membuat ketukan itu berhenti dan lalu Naruto membuka pintu.

'Hah, nampaknya orang ini sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa' Batin orang yang mengetuk tadi dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang membicarakannya namun ia hiraukan.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar.

'Cih, sombong sekali dia memang siapa dia.' Batin orang itu dan lagi-lagi Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm, apa anda berkata sesuatu tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

'Hah, apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.' Batin Orang itu seraya kabur dari rumah Naruto.

"Eh, tuan ada apa? Kenapa kau malah kabur. Ah, sudahlah" Naruto menghela nafas atas kepergian orang tadi lalu berpikir.

'Kenapa aku tadi bisa mendengar ucapan hatinya ya, ini menarik.' Batin Naruto sambil seringai yang mengerikan dan pergi ke kulkas yang berada di dapur untuk mencari minuman.

"Ah, mendingan orang itu tak kuhiraukan saja tadi. Lebih baik aku makan ramen." Kesal Naruto terhadap orang tadi dan disaat dia mau mengambil ramennya, tiba-tiba ramen tersebut terbang sendiri ke tangan Naruto.

'Ha, kenapa ini, kenapa aku bisa mengambil ramen itu tanpa mengambilnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini ya?' Batin Naruto bertanya dengan bingungnya sebab dia bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa memegangnya.

'Apa ini dari mataku, kalau begitu akan kucoba lagi.' Batin Naruto lagi dan mencoba melihat hp diatas kulkasnya, dia berkonsetrasi dengan penuh berharap hp itu bisa bergerak dan akhirnya hp itu terbang dengan sendirinya atas kendali Naruto.

"Gotcha, kekuatan ini, kekuatan ini, kekuatan inilah yang kuinginkan. Bwahahaha, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan semacam ini" Ucap Naruto yang seperti psikopat.

Keesokan harinya….

Di pagi hari ini, Naruto tengah berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan matanya, ia berharap untuk memasteri kekuatan matanya.

"Hah, lebih baik aku menyudahi latihan ini dan pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke sekolah untuk belajar pastinya.

Disaat perjalanan pulang ia melihat Issei yang mesum itu sedang di kejar oleh perempuan. Merasa penasaran Naruto mengintipnya dari dekat dan mencoba menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dengan maksud untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Anu, kamu Hyoudou Issei-kun dari Akademi Kuoh, bukan?" Tanya gadis itu (Reader pasti tau)

"Ya." Jawab Issei.

"Anu…"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, apa kamu tidak bersama siapa-siapa saat ini?"

"Tidak" Jawab Issei.

"Yokata/Syukurlah"

"Em, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

'Hah, apa tidak salah tadi… cewek itu mau dengan Issei, cobalah kudengar lagi palingan cuma salah denger.' Batin Naruto shok.

"Aku selalu melihatmu lewat kesini dan… bla-bla-bla"

"Kumohon jadilah pacarku!"

'Ternyata memang benar. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan tapi aku kan juga melewati jembatan itu.' Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan santai disebelah mereka berdua supaya dikira tidak menguping.

'Orang ini apa dia tadi menguping, ah itu tidak penting lagipula dia kan hanya manusia biasa memang apa kemampuannya.' Batin Yuma.

Naruto Pov On

Saat ini aku sedang berlatih dengan kekuatanku, kalian sudah tahu kekuatanku apa saja baiklah akan kuberitahu, aku sekarang ini baru bisa memasteri kekuatan pedangku, ini termasuk lemah bukan dan saat ini berkat aku mendapatkan kekuatan mata itu aku rajin berlatih sehingga aku kadang minta izin oleh pemilik ramen yang bernama Teuchi-jiji. Setelah berlatih, aku memikirkan bagaimana bisa cewek itu menembak Issei namun aku curiga pasti ada maksud lain dibalik hal itu, namun apa yang spesial dari Issei, ah sudahlah memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalaku tambah pusing.

Pov Off

Skip Keesokan harinya….

Pada siang hari itu Naruto berada di kedai ramen ichiraku sedang melayani para pelanggan yang meminta pesanan kepada Naruto, lalu Naruto mengatakan pesanannya kepada paman teuchi tapi paman teuchi berkata pada Naruto.

"Naruto, karena mie nya sudah hampir habis sebaiknya kamu membelinya di pasar ya, uangnya ambil di kotak." Suruh Paman Teuchi kepada Naruto untuk membeli mie.

"Hn, baiklah." Jawab Naruto segera pergi untuk membeli mienya.

Setelah selesai membeli mienya ia tanpa sengaja melihat percikan cahaya yang datang dari pancuran air yang agak jauh dari tempatnya dan merasa tertarik untuk melihatnya, Naruto pergi kesana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Namun, apa yang di dapatnya seonggok tubuh yang mirip Issei bukan tapi benar-benar Issei. Dirinya tersentak melihat Issei berdarah dengan hebatnya di bagian perutnya. Namun, Yuma/Raynare yang menyadari bahwa ada orang selain dirinya dan Issei lalu berkata kepada orang tersebut yang pasti itu Naruto.

"Hey kau, siapa kau itu yang berani mengintip ini?" Tanya Raynare.

"Hah, apa kau bertanya padaku?" Ucap Naruto keluar dari semak-semak belukar.

"Yang benar saja, disini hanya kita berdua yang ada, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Bentak Raynare dengan emosinya yang meningkat.

"Hah, sejak awal aku sudah menduga kalau kau ini ada maksud tertentu dibalik penembakan cintamu terhadap Issei dan sesuai dugaanku kau berniat membunuh Issei, malaikat jatuh" Ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya.

"Jadi kau mengetahui identitasku, ah tak apa lagipula ini akhir dari hidupmu, manusia rendahan." Ucap Raynare dengan angkuhnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa melawanku gagak…" Ujar Naruto dengan datar.

"Tsk, kau… manusia rendahan bisa-bisanya kau menghinaku, Rasakan ini." Ucap Raynare sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya yang warnanya merah.

Trank..

Gema tombak itu yang jatuh ke tanah akibat kekuatan telekinesis mata Naruto.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ucap Raynare terkejut lalu membuat seratus tombak lalu menghujamkannya kearah Naruto namun disaat tombak itu hampir menyentuh Naruto munculah perisai angin yang melindungi Naruto.

'Tampaknya dia sedikit agak kuat, lebih baik aku lari dari sini.' Batin Raynare lalu hilanglah dia meninggalkan bulu-bulu gagak yang berterbangan.

"Hei, tunggu, cih dasar dia malah kabur." Teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya kepada lawannya yang kabur.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan datang, lebih baik aku segera pergi." Lanjut Naruto pergi meninggalkan mayat Issei yang di datangi oleh Rias beserta anak buah/peeragenya.

..TBC..

Bagaiamana ficnya gajekah, jelekkah, burukkah, menjengkalkan, mainstream?

Fic ini memang gaje dan saya belum yakin untuk melanjutkannya.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan judul, alur, cerita, kekuatan dll.

Maaf kalau rusak ni fic.

Soal Kekuatan Naruto bisa dilihat disini…

Naruto Uzumaki

Kekuatan:

\- Master Kenjutsu/Pedang

\- Kekuatan Mata masih belum sempurna/dalam tahap pengembangan

\- Yang lain terserah para reader jika terbanyak maka itulah kekuatannya

Pembagian dalam kekuatan mata Naruto :

\- Telekinesis

\- Perisai pelindung

\- Mengendalikan orang lain

\- Masih dipikirkan/menunggu permintaan reader

Shido Out!


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback N' Meet Ajajel

" **The Dark Powerfull Eyes"**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, yang lainnya kira-kira aja sendiri.**

 **Pair: Terserah para reader. Yang terbanyak itu jadi pairnya.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang manusia yang sangat benci dengan seluruh manusia karena suatu hal, hal yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Apakah itu? sebaiknya jangan dibaca ya.**

 **Warning: Dark!Naru, TerlaluHebat!Naru, Telekinesis!Naru, KekuatanMata!Naru, MasterKenjutsu!Naruto, Mainstream!Naru, OOC!Naru, ini Naruto dibuat hampir agak mirip kayak Yuu Otosaka di Anime Charlotte tapi kayaknya kekuatannya beda.**

 **Rate: M (Buat Jaga-jaga sapa tahu ada ikkeh"nya)**

 **Stay Reading and You know, it's Mainstream!**

Chapter 2

FLASHBACK…

Awal mula Naruto membenci semua orang…

Saat ini Minato dan Kushina beserta Naruto sedang berada di mall untuk membeli keperluan di tahun baru, namun disaat mereka sedang asyik berbelanja…

DUAAR! DUAAR!

Bunyi pistol menggema di mall tersebut hingga membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya ketakutan dan di duga bunyi itu berasal dari suatu kelompok yang tak dikenal.

"Minato, lebih baik kau datang pada kami hidup-hidup atau jika kau kabur kami akan membunuhmu." Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut.

"Memang apa salahku sehingga kau menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu?" Tanya Minato dengan gemetar dan kebingungan.

"Salahmu, kau tidak tahu apa salahmu. Salahmu itu adalah kenapa kau membuat perusahaan kami bangkrut?" Bentak Pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"Itu bukan salah Minato, produkmu saja yang tidak berkualitas sehingga membuat orang lain tidak mau membelinya." Giliran Kushina dengan marahnya menjawab.

"Diam kau." Ucap pemimpin tersebut.

DUAAR! DUAAR!

Ternyata pemimpin tersebut menembak Kushina tanpa belas kasihan dan sontak membuat kaget Minato dan anaknya Naruto.

"Kushina/Kaa-chan." Kaget Minato dan Naruto secara bersama.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kushina/Ibuku?" Tanya Minato dan Naruto dengan geram.

"Kau takkan kumaafkan." Ucap Minato dengan berlari ke depan Pemimpin tersebut namun naas bagi Minato, ia akhirnya ditembak juga oleh pemimpin itu.

"Tou-chan." Ucap Naruto kaget.

Namun disaat pemimpin tersebut menembak Naruto, tiba-tiba peluru itu melesat kembali kearahnya yang langsung membuat pemimpin itu Mati. Nampaklah Naruto bersama pedang yang entah darimana ia dapat menyambit seluruh anak buah pemimpin itu.

"Ibu, Ayah, kenapa kau bisa mati secepat ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang gemetar memegang tangan kedua orang tuanya.

'Lihat saja semuanya, dengan kekuatanku aku akan membunuh kalian semua ditanganku, lihat saja nanti.' Batin Naruto dengan rasa dendamnya.

Lalu datanglah mobil ambulan dan polisi yang datang di tempat Tkp dan menggiring Naruto ke kantor polisi untuk ditanyai kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Di Tempat Polisi…

"Baiklah nak muda, perkenalkan aku *Tidak Penting*, namamu siapa anak muda?" Tanya sekaligus perkenalan pak polisi tersebut.

"E-Eh, Na-Namaku Na-Naruto pak." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Lalu bisakah kau ceritakan kejadiannya dek Naruto?" Tanya Polisi tersebut.

Skip…..

"Oh begitu, aku merasa tidak enak denganmu yang tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, namun ambilah ini anggap saja ini sebagai imbalan atas informasi tadi." Ucap pak polisi itu dan memberikan uang pada si Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menerimanya, ia lalu pergi keluar dan tak tahu arah mau kemana dia akan pergi, namun disaat ia sedang berjalan, perutnya tiba-tiba keroncongan dan melihat ada kedai ramen di dekatnya.

"Mau pesan apa dek?" Tanya Teuchi selaku pemilik ramen tersebut.

"Terserah bapak saja." Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Nih, pesanannya. Ehm , ngomong-ngomong dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Teuchi sambil menaruh pesanan Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto namun tiba-tiba ia menangis dengan suara tidak keras. Melihat itu Teuchi pun paham apa maksud dari tangisan tersebut dan dengan rasa iba Teuchi memegang kepala Naruto dan berkata…

"Kamu tidak memiliki orang tua ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik tinggal saja bersama paman." Ajak Teuchi pada Naruto.

"Apa boleh paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Teuchi.

Naruto lalu memeluk Teuchi dengan senangnya dan ia sedikit beranggapan bahwa hanya paman Teuchi lah yang berbeda dari semua manusia yang ia benci.

FLASHBACK OFF…

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah namun ia dihadang oleh Rias dan Akeno.

"Apa maumu, Rias?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"Ayo, ikut denganku ke klubku." Jawab Rias.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan datarnya.

"Kami akan memaksamu." Jawab Rias dan Akeno.

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, Iblis-chan." Ujar Naruto lalu melarikan diri dengan cepatnya.

"Hoi, jangan kabur, dasar anak itu, namun bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui siapa kita?" Tanya Rias kepada Akeno.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Akeno.

Sore ini Naruto sudah mau menutup kedai dan mau pulang ke rumahnya, oh iya soal dia memiliki rumah karena ia dibelikan oleh paman Teuchi katanya supaya Naruto bisa belajar mandiri dan tak terasa hari sudah malam, Naruto yang bosan di rumah memilih untuk pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar namun disaat dia melewati sungai ia melihat seseorang yang tampak seperti bapak tua, tetapi dari penglihatannya ia tahu bahwa bapak tua itu adalah malaikat jatuh. Merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pak tua itu, Naruto lalu mendekatinya.

"Sendirian aja nih, Pak Tua?" Tanya datar pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak sopan sama sekali nak, bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku pak tua padahal aku kan masih belum tua." Jawab Azazel selaku bapak tua tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu malaikat jatuh?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan datarnya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Terkagetlah si Azazel karena ada yang mengetahui siapa dia namun dia berpikir keras kenapa seorang manusia bisa mengetahui dirinya dengan pasti.

'Siapa orang ini, dari pancaran auranya dia adalah seorang manusia namun kenapa dia bisa mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya.' Batin Azazel.

"Sudah selesai dari kekagetanmu, Azazel?" Tanya Naruto.

"Siapa dirimu, apa maumu?" Tanya Azazel dengan posisi siaga.

"Siapa aku, yang pasti aku manusia dan aku kesini hanya secara kebetulan, itu saja." Jawab Naruto yang pastinya masih tembok/datar.

"Kutanya sekali lagi apa maumu?" Bentak Azazel.

"Sudah kubilang aku kesini hanya kebetulan dan aku kesini bukan untuk berperang." Jawab Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Azazel lalu mencari pancaran kebohongan dari mata Naruto namun tidak ada sedikitpun pancaran kebohongan itu dan disaat itupun juga Azazel kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang gaje tersebut(Reader pasti dah tahu). Lalu Naruto mendekat kearah Azazel dan tiduran di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, aku lagi bosan di rumah dan kesini hanya untuk mencari udara segar." Ucap Naruto kepada Azazel yang tengah memancing.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui siapa diriku padahal kau kan hanya manusia biasa?" Tanya heran Azazel.

"Aku ini memiliki sensor yang kuat sehingga bisa mengetahui siapa dirimu." Jawab Naruto.

"Darimana sensor itu berasal?" Tanya Azazel.

"Kalau itu, kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan datar.

'Sebenarnya itu dari mataku namun ini harus kurahasiakan buat jaga-jaga supaya tidak ada yang mengambil mataku ini.' Batin Naruto.

"Hah…" Azazel menghela nafas akibat sifat Naruto ini.

Setelah beberapa lama keadaan hening tanpa ada suara, merasa jengah Azazel kemudian bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa nak?" Tanya Azazel.

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Aku Azazel." Ucap Azazel.

Setelah memperkenalkan namanya, telpon berbunyi di celana Azazel, sontak ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Tuan Azazel, kita ada rapat malaikat jatuh lebih baik Tuan Azazel segera mendatangi rapat itu." Ucap Anak Buah Azazel di balik telepon.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Azazel.

"Hei, anak muda, aku pergi dulu ya karena ada rapat malaikat jatuh." Ucap Azazel lalu menghilang meninggalkan bekas-bekas sayapnya.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto lalu juga pergi untuk mencari makanan.

Namun ditengah perjalanan dia melihat sebuah gereja dari kejauhan memancarkan aura yang pekat, lantas ia langsung mendekati gereja itu dengan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik semak-semak. Namun, dia melihat Rias dan Akeno melawan malaikat jatuh dari luar gereja. Seakan tidak peduli Naruto langsung saja masuk ke gereja tanpa berniat untuk menolong Rias dan Akeno lalu dia mendapati gereja itu tidak ada siapa-siapa namun ia melihat ada tangga untuk turun kebawah.

"Asia…" Teriak Issei ketika melihat tubuh Asia di borgol.

"Hm, jadi Raynare berbuat ulah lagi ya." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menjauh karena ia tidak mau diketahui oleh bawahan Raynare namun sembunyiannya diketahui oleh Raynare.

"Hoi, kau yang disana tunjukkan dirimu." Perintah Raynare kepada Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi yang sontak membuat semua orang kaget mendengarnya.

"Jadi persembunyianku terbongkar ya, kuakui kalau sensormu itu memang bagus dalam menangkap kehadiranku." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit memuji.

Sontak Kiba dan Koneko menatap Naruto dengan terkejutnya.

"Naruto-senpai." Ucap kedua orang itu yang mengenal Naruto karena mereka sudah diberitahu oleh Rias-buchounya.

"Kau datang kemari untuk apa? Apa kau ingin membantu mereka?" Tanya Raynare.

"Tidak! Aku kesini hanya untuk jalan-jalan saja." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Walaupun begitu, kau tetaplah dianggap musuh semuanya serang dia." Perintah Raynare kepada anak buahnya dan anak buahnya mengeluarkan pedang bercahaya lalu mengejar Naruto beramai-ramai.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu masih dengan posisi tenangnya lalu disaat anak buah Raynare itu mendekat terbanglah semua pedang anak buah Raynare tersebut yang dikendalikan oleh Naruto.

"Matilah." Ucap Naruto singkat sambil menancapkan pedang-pedang itu ke perut pemiliknya masing-masing, melihat hal itu Raynare merasa sedikit gemetar akibat kemampuan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja dan memohon ampunan padaku daripada bulumu akan kucabut semua hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun." Ancam Naruto kepada Raynare.

Raynare yang mendengar hal itu agak sedikit ketakuan akibat ancaman Naruto namun egonya mengatakan untuk tidak kabur dari tempat tersebut.

"Dasar kau, selalu saja mengganggu urusanku, bocah tengik." Ucap Raynare sambil membuat ribuan tombak yang ditujukan kearah Naruto.

Saat tombak-tombak itu hampir mendekati Naruto, sebuah perisai angin melindungi Naruto dan memperluas perisai itu sehingga membuat tombak-tombak itu hancur.

"Sekarang giliranku, sayang." Ucap Naruto lalu melakukan shunshin sambil membawa pedangnya.

Tidak tinggal diam Raynare lalu membuat dua tombak bercahaya dan menahan pedang Naruto.

TRANK! TRANK!

Permainanpun berlangsung dengan keras dan sedikit lama hingga akhirnya Naruto menemukan celah lalu menusuk pedangnya ke tepat jantung Raynare.

"Argh!" Teriak Raynare kesakitan.

"Itulah hukumannya karena kau berani menentang dan langsung menyerangku." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya yang membuat Kiba dan Koneko sedikit takut.

"Hah, pemimpinmu sebentar lagi akan datang lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu.

'Hebat sekali permainan pedangnya Naruto-senpai, mungkin aku akan kalah jika melawan dia.' Batin Kiba ngeri.

'Naruto-senpai sangat hebat bisa mengalahkan orang itu dan anak buahnya hanya sendirian.' Batin Koneko.

Lalu datanglah Rias beserta Akeno dan disaat mau mereinkarnasikan Asia menjadi iblis, Rias bertanya pada peeragenya siapa yang telah mengalahkan semua musuh. Mereka menjawab bahwa Naruto lah yang mengalahkannya.

…TBC…

Bagaimana nambah jelek, busuk, gaje, mainstream? Kuharap begitu.

Update Kekuatan Naruto….

Kekuatan:

\- Mastered Kenjutsu/Pedang

\- Kekuatan Mata

\- Sedikit ngambil kemampuan dari Ninja

\- Yang lain terserah para reader.

Kekuatan Mata Naruto:

\- Kemampuan Sensor

\- Telekinesis

\- Mengendalikan orang

\- Perisai pelindung

Kemampuan dari Ninja

\- Shunshin

\- Kawarimi

\- Terserah Reader.

Shido Out!


	3. Chapter 3 I Tell Ya No

" **The Dark Powerfull Eyes"**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, DLL..**

 **Pair: Naruto x Itsuka Shiori**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang manusia yang sangat kekinian dan karena itu dia dilupakan oleh seluruh manusia, namun setelah dia membuat postingan berjudul 'Sebenarnya Gw Heker' di fesbuk dan pada akhirnya dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang ngaku ngaku heker…**

 **Warning: Dark!Naruto, Mainstream!Naruto, Telekinesis!Naruto, EyePower!Naruto, MasterKenjutsu!Naruto, Mainstream!Naruto, Shinobi!Naruto, OOC!Naruto, ini Naruto dibuat hampir agak mirip kayak Yuu Otosaka di Anime Masou Gakuen HxH tapi kayaknya kekuatannya beda mungkin.**

 **Rate: M (Buat Jaga-jaga sapa tahu ada adegan ngewe nya)**

 **Gak suka ? Gelud Sadja qta**

 **Usahakan Jangan Triggered/Terpelatuk/Ngamox Setelah Melihat Fanfic ini,  
jangan ada Drama di Review.**

Chapter 3

Masih dalam tempat gereja tersebut, tepatnya setelah pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto...

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Naruto. Berkatmu kami semua selamat." Ucap Rias kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Regu Tata Rias eh maksudnya Rias.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Naruto, kami masih.. tsah dia malah kabur." Ucap Rias yang terpotong.

'Apaan sih dia..' Batin Naruto yang lega kabur karena dia tahu kalau Rias akan memintanya untuk bergabung dalam klub.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di rumah nya mungkin…

'Hehe... permainan awal ini hampir mau dimulai, lu semua para antek-antek manusia, malaikat jatuh, iblis,… Malaikat? Eh tunggu gw kan gak bisa ke surga tae lah.. Kalian tunggu saja permainanku ini!' Batin Naruto yang agak aneh sampai gw aja gak tau.

'Tok… Tok… Tok…' Tiba-tiba datang suara ketokan pintu yang membuat Naruto berhenti dari pembatinannya. Dan dibukanya lah pintu itu ternyata ada seorang cewek loli berambut hitam dengan tampang datar. Dengan tampang stay cool Naruto berkata..

"Maaf, aku tidak kenal." Ucap Naruto lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok... 69x' Di ketok kembali pintu rumah Naruto, merasa jengah akibat ketokannya yang ke 69 lalu ia membuka kembali.

"Ada apa sih? Ini sudah malam tolo." Tanya Naruto pada cewek loli tersebut.

"Permisi, aku Ophis.. menawarkanmu untuk bergabung masuk ke Chaos Brigade." Ucap Ophis.

"Lalu keuntunganku apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa menguasai dunia bersama kami." Ucap Ophis dengan tenang.

"Ah Masa? Ku gak percaya, boong lu." Ditutup lagi pintu itu oleh Naruto karena muak melihat loli yang gak tumbuh-tumbuh dadanya.

'Dilihat-lihat tu loli punya kekuatan besar tapi untuk apa ya dia merekrut diriku, apa aku terlal atau sebaliknya.' Batin Naruto macam sok iya.

'Tok… Tok… Tok…'

"Kali ini ku sudah muak melihat tingkah lakunya." Kesal Naruto dan lalu membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.

"BACOD NGTD!" TERIAK NARUTO DENGAN MARAHNYA.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak berkata kasar di depan umum dan juga namamu siapa?" Tanya Loli ini dengan tenang dan datar.

"Naruto. Dan apa lagi? Kalau lu gak suka, gelud saja kita." Tantang Naruto pada loli ini.

"Aku disini untuk merekrutmu masuk ke anggotaan Chaos Brigade kami. Jadi apa kau berminat?" Tawar Ophis dengan tenang.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto lalu menghilang melalui hiraishin.

"Kok kau ada disini Naruto?" Tanya Azazel dengan kaget.

"Oh, aku cuma mau bersantai. Masalah?" Ucap Naruto dengan datar dan ngancam.

"Gak." Jawab Azazel.

"Sip… Mancing aja kalau gitu." Kata Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Pagi ini disekolah, Aku masih tetap di ajak ikut bergabung klub oleh Rias dkk. Malam dan pagi sama saja begitulah. Cukup sudah aku muak melihat ini.

"Jadi apa keuntunganku?" Tanyaku.

"Enghh… Dapat pengalaman." Jawab Rias.

"Hanya itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya"

"O Aja Ya Kan?" Ucapku.

"Ihh.. serius gak mau nih Naruto-kun, nanti nyesel lho?" Tanya Rias.

"Terserahmu lah, tapi jangan ganggu urusanku." Jawabku mungkin meng-iyakan nya.

"Jadi iya nih?" Tanya Rias lagi.

"Ya." Jawabku.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kutunggu ya di klub." Rias melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

'Kurasa akan lebih baik mencari informasi tentang iblis dan malaikat jatuh bila aku bergabung h3h3' Batinku jahat.

SKIP Pulang sekolah..

"Mhank, beli seblaknya mhank. Ngutang dulu ya?" Ucapku kepada mhank sebut saja Juned.

"Ngutang terus kamu, bayarnya kapan?" Tanya Mhank Juned.

"Penagih lu mhank, aing kan pelanggan setia mhank." Jawabku dengan santai.

"Halah, bilang aja gak ada uang." Ucap Mhank Juned sambil memberikan seblaknya.

"Oke.. Makasih mhank. Ini uangnya sama hutang-hutangnya mhank" Ucapku lalu pulang.

"Tumben lu bayar kampret!" Mhank Juned ngamuk.

Saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba aku dihadang oleh Rias dan Akeno.

"Ada apa ini? Apa masalah kalian?" Tanyaku sambil gerakan waspada.

"Kau lupa hah? Ayo cepat ke klub kami, Naruto." Jawab Rias.

Setibanya di klub Aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan Grayfia yang berbicara dengan Rias, hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan Issei, Kiba, dan Asia.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah disini." Ucap Rias pada mereka yang baru datang.

"Nyonya, haruskah aku mengatakannya pada mereka?" Tanya Grayfia ke Rias.

"Sebenarnya… huh?" Ucapan Rias terpotong akibat ada api merah membara di depan mereka.

"Aku belum pernah kedunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu, sayangku Rias." Ucap orang aneh yang berada di kobaran api tersebut.

"Siapa orang ini?" Tanya Issei.

"Dia ada Raiser Phenex-sama. Keturunan asli dari iblis kelas atas dan anak ketiga dari Keluarga Phenex. Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory dan artinya dia tunangan Nyonya Rias." Jelas Grayfia.

"Tidak mungkin! Tunangan?!" Kaget Issei akibat perkataan Grayfia.

Kulihat Akeno memberikan teh lezat pada orang yang bernama Raiser yang sedang duduk bersama Rias. Dari tampang Rias tampaknya dia enek melihat tingkah orang yang bernama Raiser tapi aku cukup senang melihat kelompok Rias yang menderita terlihat dari pikiran mereka. Namun tidak berlangsung lama Rias angkat bicara.

"Sudah hentikan. Raiser, sudah kukatakan, aku tak berminat menikah denganmu." Kata Rias sok iya.

"Tapi Rias, kau kan tulang punggung keluarga jadi kau tidak boleh mengecewakan seperti ini." Ucap Raiser santai.

"Aku takkan mengecewakan keluargaku. Aku akan mempunyai suami, tapi aku akan menikah dengan orang yang kuinginkan." Sok iya lagi nih si Rias.

"Seluruh iblis berjuang untuk mempertahankan garis keturunan iblis, setelah perang terakhir mereka menjadi langka." Ucap Raiser tenang.

Skip aja deh dramanya sampai si Issei ngamox…

"Kita tidak perlu game bodoh! Gelud saja sini langsung bangsat." Murka Issei kepada Raiser karena ia menggrepe-grepe dada Yubelluna yang gede jadi dia iri deh.

[BOOST!]

"Mira." Panggil Raiser kemudian datanglah Mira lalu menutuk perut Issei dengan kayu. Rias yang kalap mengejar Issei yang sudah pingsan.

"Ternyata pemegang senjata terkuat, Boosted Gear, dimiliki oleh orang yang tak berguna?" Hina Raiser.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan Rating Game. Raiser, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Murka Rias.

"Aku tak sabar menunggunya, sayangku Rias." Ucap Raiser santai lalu menghilang bersama lacur eh.. maaf anggotanya.

Aku yang mulai jengah melihat drama ini mulai angkat bicara…

"Jadi aku disini sebagai apa?" Tanyaku kesal karena hanya menonton saja.

"Ah.. maaf Naruto-kun, kami telah mengabaikanmu." Ucap Akeno.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan tentang iblis ini?" Tanyaku lalu Grayfia menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh.. Jadi malaikat jatuh dan bangsa kalian berperang ya?" Tanyaku.

"Begitulah, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, bisakah kau membantu kami?" Minta Rias kepadaku.

"Apa manusia diperbolehkan mengikuti Rating Game?" Tanyaku.

"Boleh saja, aku akan mengakatannya pada Sirzech-sama." Ucap Grayfia.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Aku pulang kerumah dengan biasa saja, oh iya pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku punya rumah sendiri bukannya di rumah paman teuchi. Itu karena paman teuchi sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu jadi akulah yang memiliki rumahnya dan karena aku tidak bisa membuat Ramen jadinya kututup toko Ramennya.

Hmm… Apa ya yang bakal terjadi pada mereka di rating game? Kalah kah? Atau menang-gung kekalahan? Kurasa ini bakal menjadi permainan yang seru hehe..

'Tok… Tok… Tok…' Ntapz pasti si loli itu lagi, lalu kubuka dan sudah kuduga dia lagi.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Ophis.

"Jelaskan tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama mengintaimu dari jauh, aku tahu kebencianmu selama ini kepada semuanya. Jadi aku disini untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu." Ucap si loli ini.

"Memangnya kau peri yang bisa mewujudkan keinginan seseorang, toh aku lagi tidak mau beraliansi dengan siapapun."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan kelompok Rias?" Tanyanya.

"Itu rahasia, kepo kali." Ucapku.

"Jadi kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tunggu saja lah tanggal mainnya."

"Oke."

Lalu setelah mengucapkan itu, ia menghilang pergi.

'Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya Naruto?' Batin Ophis dari kejauhan dengan menyeringai.

…TBC…

Okey saya bisa jelaskan…  
Saat ini ide saya masih belum keluar jadi ya beginilah fanfic saya, besok akan saya usahakan apdet lagi.  
Besok saya mulai serius dan tidak bercanda lagi jadi kayak gini deh berantakan. Btw gw susah menentukan alur-alur nya. Maaf gak ada adegan H atau adegan berantemnya sekali lagi maaf.

Balas Riviw:  
Owari Ahr = Terlalu hebat itu mbah  
081370006969 & x3 = 2 3 Tutup Botol, Banyak Bacot Lu Tolol  
Al666 = Greget lah vroh :V :V :V  
DAMAR = Ga bisa saya  
Monkey D. Abrar = Naru x Issei gimana?  
feri bima = pairnya NaruHina gan  
Natsume-baka, fadjar, ar-dhani = Oke  
Oya682 = Sudah kelanjur mati, gimana nih…  
agungYAK123 & Zia = Saya usahakan  
Namikaze Fansboy = Gak Ngerti gw apa maksud lu  
mrheza26 = tetap manusia lah  
Semuanya Yang Review = Oke… seep…

Kalau yang gak ke review sama oe jangan ngamox ya?

Update Kekuatan Naruto….

Kekuatan:

\- Mastered Kenjutsu/Pedang

\- Kekuatan Mata

\- Sedikit ngambil kemampuan dari Ninja

\- Yang lain terserah para reader.

Kekuatan Mata Naruto:

\- Kemampuan Sensor

\- Telekinesis

\- Mengendalikan orang

\- Perisai pelindung

Kemampuan dari Ninja

\- Shunshin

\- Kawarimi

\- Hiraishin


	4. Chapter 4 Dimension Travell Begin

**"The Dark Powerfull Eyes"**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishim otong and Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor, DLL..**

 **Pair: Naruto x (Sonoda Umidah Shiburin) x Me mek = KAWIN**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah domba tersesat yang mencari apa itu makna dari kata 'kafir', namun selepas di perjalanannya ia bersama keluarganya tak bisa pulang karena dihadang oleh orang yang mengaku ajaran ia yang paling benar. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Hanya di GLOBAL TEVE…**

 **Warning: Dark!Naruto, Mainstream!Naruto, Telekinesis!Naruto, EyePower!Naruto, MasterKenjutsu!Naruto, Mainstream!Naruto, Shinobi!Naruto, OOC!Naruto, ini Naruto dibuat hampir agak mirip kayak Inori Yuzuriha di Anime Oregairu: Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru tapi kayaknya kekuatannya beda mungkin.**

 **Rate: M (ADA ADEGAN NGENTOD NYA)**

 **Gak suka..? Aib Gays Terima kasih buat lu semua ya ngentod.**

 **Mohon browsernya diganti jadi mode malam/dark mode agar mata anda terhindar dari kerabunan dini, kenapa? Karena saya peduli kepada sesama.**

Chapter For

Sebelum kita beralih ke chapter empat, terlebih dulu kita harus menangani komplein tentang masalah ini. Kenapa Teuchi mati di chapter 3 sedangkan di chapter 1 dia terlihat baik-baik saja? Hmm saya sebesarnya mohon maaf telah keliru namun itu bukanlah sesuatu kekeliruan yang besar, sebenarnya teuchi di chapter 1 itu memang masih baik-baik saja sampai saat ini, tapi ada juga orang yang bernama teuchi yang merawat naruto tapi dia mati karena serangan salah satu dari 3 fraksi dan orang itu adalah teuchi yang ada di chapter 3. Kesimpulannya Teuchi di chapter 1 dan 3 itu jelas-jelas berbeda, yang mana di teuchi chapter 1 Naruto hanya cuma bekerja paruh waktu disana untuk nambah penghasilan sedangkan teuchi chapter 3 itu merawat Naruto. Terima kasih.

SCENE

Normal Pov

'Takkan kubiarkan ia pergi begitu saja.' Batin Narutol.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menguntit sang Naga Ourobous itu yang entah sedang mau kemana namun ia melihat Ophis membuat portal lalu masuk kedalam portal tersebut, sebelum portal tersebut menghilang Naruto sudah melemparkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga kedalam portal tersebut.

"Ok saatnya… JIKUKAN: HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU."

Naruto Pov

Wah tampaknya ini putih semua, oh itu ternyata si Ophis dan Naga merah besar apa itu tingginya berpuluh-puluh kaki.

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan men- cih dasar penyusup merepotkan."

"Naruto. Kau kah itu?"

Tampaknya aku ketahuan dan sialnya naga itu sudah berada di hadapanku dengan melempar bola berukuran besar, tanpa pikir panjang aku menghindarinya namun ternyata aku memasuki sebuah portal.

"BAJINGAN, KENAPA AKU TERJUN DARI LANGIT BEGINI?" Ucapku melihat sebuah daerah dari atas yang dapat dipastikan aku akan jatuh, tak mau mati begitu saja kukeluarkan kunai cabang tiga tersebut dan melemparkannya kebawah.

"HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU."

Wow dunia ini sangat-sangat-sangat kuno sekali, coba kau banyangkan disini banyak bangunan jepang edo tapi dekat dari daerah ini ada bangunan perkotaan yang sangat bagus. Benda kampret macam apa itu, yang bisa terbang di perkotaan bentuknya kapal kok bisa terbang?

"Ternyata kau disini Hijikata-san, ayo kita ke-" Otomatis aku berbalik ke orang yang berada di belakangku, tampangnya datar, rambut coklat. "Eh ternyata salah orang ya." Ia hendak ingin pergi begitu saja.

"Hey Tunggu kau siapa?" Tanyaku dengan datar.

Ia berbalik dan berkata.

"Aku? Namaku Okita Sogou, Kapten Divisi Pertama dari Kepolisian Shinsengumi. Maaf soalnya mukamu mirip seperti Hijikata-san."

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan, Shinsengumi itu polisi apa? Dan siapa juga Hijikata itu?"

"Aku baru tau ternyata kau belum menyimak di episode 1, baiklah akan kuberi jawaban yang pasti Shinsengumi itu Kepolisian untuk pemerintahan dan Hijikata-san itu wakil dari kepolisian Shinsengumi. Seharusnya stok untuk karakter pembuatan anime Gintama sudah penuh namun ada lagi orang asing masuk seenaknya." Ucapnya tak lupa juga sambil menyindir.

"Ini bukan episode bodoh, ini baru chapter 4 dasar goblok."

"Oh iya brengsek, lo ngehina gua kah?" Lanjutku bertanya sembari mengeluarkan pedang entah darimana itu.

"Ternyata kau memiliki selera memilih pedang yang bagus, aku tak sungkan untuk mengayunkan pedangku kepadamu."

"Hmm itupun kalau kau bisa." Sindirku padanya.

"Hee maaf-maaf hari ini sudah jam 4 lagipula jadwal sinetronku sudah dimulai, Jaa ne." Ucapnya sembari lari sangat cepat sampai-sampai efek tanahpun ada.

Saat ini aku mencari keberadaan orang itu dan menemukan tempatnya bekerja, Shinsengumi.

"Hoy Hoy, kau jangan seenaknya saja masuk di daerah kepolisian." Ucap seorang penjaga.

"Kau berkata padaku?" Tanyaku datar.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, bodoh." Ucap lantang salah seorang penjaga tersebut.

"Bajingan siapa kau sebut bodoh itu?"

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh."

TAK!! TAK!! TAK!!

Dua orang itu sudah kukalahkan dengan telak, kini aku melangkah maju memasuki tempat tersebut tapi sudah dihadang lebih dari sepuluh orang. Disaat mereka ingin menebasku dengan pedang, dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan pedang katana andalanku. Kuayunkan pedang tersebut dengan sangat cepat kearah seorang yang ingin menyerangku dan sambil menari-nari aku menebas mereka semua dalam waktu 6.66 menit saja.

PLOK!! PLOK!! PLOK!!

Sebuah tepuk tangan mengalihkan perhatianku, kulihat tampangnya seperti hewan satwa liar yang aku lupa namanya tersenyum padaku.

"Hebat sekali… Tak perlu kau beritahu alasanmu kemari. Aku sudah tahu alasanmu kemari, kau pasti mau bergabung ke Shinsengumi kan? HAHAHAHA ngomong-ngomong namaku Kondo Isao, salam kenal." Ucap hewan bernama Kondo Isao tersebut.

"…" Aku diam saja.

1 Jam Kemudian

10 Jam Kemudian

69 Jam Kemudian

"DEMI SEMPAK OTAE-CHAN KU TERCINTA, APA KAU TIDAK BISA BICARA BODOH? OI OI?"

"Yah, apa tadi kau bilang? Maaf telingaku tadi agak sedikit terganggu gara-gara anak buahmu itu. Heh mana mereka, bukannya mereka sudah mati tapi kok ngilang… Kau komandan dari kelompok kepolisian ini kan? Yare-yare aku sudah tau itu." Aku bisa baca pikiran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Aku kan belum ngasih tau. O iya aku sudah memakaikanmu seragam kami. Selamat datang di Shinsengumi anggota baru." Siapa juga yang mau gabung, namun kulihat aku sudah memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Gak masuk akal ini anjing, bagaimana bisa kau memakaikanku baju secepat itu?"

"Hee? Aku bukan anjing! Tapi Gorilla." Ucap komandan tersebut.

'Ups kata-kata itu rasanya seperti de javu deh, owh ingat-ingat seperti Zura janai, Katsura da, jadi dia toh…' Batin Isao.

"Siapa itu Katsura? Apa teman lamamu?" Tanyaku padanya karena aku membaca pikirannya.

"Ka-kau bisa baca pikiranku?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"HANTU…"

"WOI TEMERA, KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI. SIARAN SINETRONKU TERGANGGU DASAR BODOH!!" TERIAK SESEORANG BERAMBUT HITAM YANG SEDANG MAKAN RUMPUT DARI SALAH SATU JENDELA KEPADA KAMI BERDUA.

Terlihat dua orang tersebut, mungkin satu tak kukenal dan satu orang kukenal. Ciri-cirinya yang tidak kukenal sudah ada di 2 baris sebelumnya, dan satunya aku mengenalnya.

"Awas Kaichou, orang ini biar kutangani." Terdengar suara yang kukenal ini.

SYUT!! SUUUUTTTTTTT!!! DUARRR!!

Sebuah lesatan peluru roket RPG hampir mengenaiku namun untungnya aku sudah lebih dulu menghindar roket dengan cepat. Kulihat Okita Sogo yang kesal melihatku masih hidup.

"Tch, tidak kena." Kesalnya karena tidak mengenaiku.

"WOI WOI!! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA GOBLOK!!" Ucapku mulai emosi mendengar gayanya.

"Ya memang tujuanku itu goblok!"

"Sudah-sudah hentikan!!" Kondo Isao hendak melerai.

"DIAM!!" Teriak kami berdua membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"WOI!! WOI!! BISAKAH KALIAN HENTIKAN PERMAINAN BODOH ITU!!" Ujar Kondo Isao menggunakan Toa yang diambil dari kampung sebelah.

"Iya iya, kami dengar kok. Lagipula jangan pake itu segala bikin budek telinga tau."

"Oke oke, kali ini aku ingin kau mengenalkan diri bocah. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Isao kepadaku.

"Ehem ehem, mic ini udah betul belum? Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Aku sengaja membuat perkenalan singkat.

"Cuma segitu?"

"Ya."

"Heh baiklah, Naruto-san perkenalkan ini Okit-" Sebelum Isao menjelaskan, akupun menyelanya. "Udah tau."

"Kok bisa?" Tanyanya.

"Ya bisa dong."

"Baiklah, yang dijendela tadi bernama Hijikata Toshiro, dia Wakil Komandan disini eh… dimana dia?"

"Diakan lagi nonton sinetron Kaichou… Waduh aku ketinggalan 10 menit waktu sinetronku." Ucap Sogou sambil lari terbirit-birit untuk menyaksikan sinetron yang entah apa itu.

"Mulai hari ini kau boleh bekerja sebagai polisi di Shinsengumi, Naruto-san."

"Hmm dibayar gak nih?" Tanyaku khawatir bila gak dibayar, percuma saja.

"Wah soal bayaran, tentu saja besar tau. Apalagi kalau kau menangkap buronan hahaha…"

"Ok siap 86, saya Naruto Uzumaki akan menerima pekerjaan dengan setulus hati." Ucapku sambil berbinar-binar dengan memikirkan uang yang didapat. Dasar mata duitan.

"Yah karena aku melihat potensi dalam dirimu yang telah mengalahkan setengah dari anggotaku, jadi aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi Wakil Kapten Divisi Pertama yang diketuai Okita Sogou… Itupun karena kepangkatan sudah penuh, kalo tidak kau bisa saja jadi Kaptennya hehe."

"Oke baiklah kuterima… Eh… Hoi kenapa aku harus bersama si bodoh itu." Ujarku tidak terima dengan beban yang ia berikan.

…TBC…

Btw ini jangan dipercaya, cuma slight Gintama doang. WkKWKWKWK udah updet lama wordnya dikit lagi, miskin amat.

Update Kekuatan Naruto….

Kekuatan:

\- Mastered Kenjutsu/Pedang

\- Kekuatan Mata

\- Sedikit ngambil kemampuan dari Ninja

\- Yang lain terserah para reader.

Kekuatan Mata Naruto:

\- Kemampuan Sensor

\- Telekinesis

\- Mengendalikan orang

\- Perisai pelindung

Kemampuan dari Ninja

\- Shunshin

\- Kawarimi

\- Hiraishin


End file.
